With advances in microprocessor and other related technology, today's computers are equipped with processing capabilities that were once the exclusive domain of large mainframe computers. To exploit these capabilities, today's computers are often equipped with multi-tasking operating systems that allow multiple tasks of the same or different applications to be executed at the same time. These operating systems also enable concurrent displaying of multiple applications through windowing and other techniques within the constraint of the available shared surface of a display device. That is, the execution of these applications is rendered and shared on a shared surface.